Early Up On Your Birthday
by JoJo Dragons
Summary: Solangelo Fluff for Nico's birthday. Short but sweet. Rated T because of Leo. And Percy. The title says it all, Nico is woken early on his birthday and, for once, the imbecile who did it lives another day.


_**AN: Hia! I'm not dead! Sorry, I've just been feeling overwhelmed a bit, and writers block...I never usually get that, but on the Christmas Flower**_ _**Crown it's like Trump's dream wall (ever time the news comes on I start rambling and I think my dad's getting to the point of banning me from watching it...). Anywho, this is just a short oneshot aND I'M SO SORRY IT'S LATE, I KNOW NICO'S BIRTHDAY WAS ABOUT FOUR OR FIVE DAYS AGO AND I'M SORRY, TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU I WILL PROMISE TO WRITE A SOLANGELO VALENTINES FLUFF, AND THIS PROMISE I SHALL KEEP. Oh, and for those who read In Love With a Wanted Hero, I CAUGHT UP TO MY PLAN, THAT'S WHY IT'S TAKING A WHILE, I DO KNOW EXACTLY WHAT I'M DOING NEXT, BUT IT'S LIKE THE NORMAL TIME BETWEEN UPDATES BUT DOUBLED BECAUSE THE PLAN WAS SORTA LIKE AN UPDATE SO YEA, FORGIVE ME. Also, I was busy with writing a 500 word story for the BBC Radio 2 competition, third time I've entered, and the last *cries* but I don't expect much anyway, if I just get through to the first cut downs whatever I'll be ecstatic (even though I don't think you find out about that, oh well). Yes, I have no faith that my entry will make it anywhere, but it was fun to do. Ugh I'm babbling now. Sorry. Oh, and I saw on one of my other oneshots, I was meaning to reply to it, a comment or two. I am the Solangelo Queen, but WeirdGeekyLatino (I had a solangelo battle with her on G+ to determine the true queen, but we decided to be Co-queens, but later she stepped down) and TheBookFiend are also Solangelo Queens, so yea, it is like a council XD**_ _ **except I'm the high main queen**_ _ **aND IF YOU DON'T WANT TO BE FELLOW QUEENS THEN YOU ARE SOLANGELO PRINCESSES. Anywho, enjoy and tell me what you think! I know it's super short, my ideas sorta flew through and out of my head...**_

 **Early Up On Your Birthday**

Nico woke just after the sun had risen, something that never happened. Nico was conscious at stupid hour in the morning, but it wasn't just that. Nico was awake at stupid hour in the morning, obviously woken by some kind of elephant (he briefly suspected Hannibal but decided against it when part of his brain worked a tiny bit), _on his birthday_. Of all days he was disturbed during sleep; it had to be his birthday. His _birthday_. What did he ever do to deserve this, regaining the waking state at stupid hour in the morning? Though Will wrongly believed that stupid hour in the morning was in fact normal getting up time. Idiot.

Speaking of Will, he had just crawled under Nico's duvet and was now facing him, a soft smile gracing his lips. Nico groaned.

"I should've known it was you. Unless you've got a bloody good reason, or a way to save yourself, I suggest you run."

Will simply pouted and tried to look hurt, ultimately failing, and unable to look anywhere close to innocent. Unfortunately, he still managed to look cute to Nico, as unfathomable as it seems.

"Not that I don't enjoy your company, but why exactly did you destroy my regaining of energy?" Nico signed, but slipping a faint smile when Will's arms wrapped around him, pulling him closer to the son of Apollo's chest.

"It's your birthday!" Will exclaimed enthusiastically.

"Your point?"

"So you don't want your birthday present I take it then."

"Later..." Nico replied, putting the crudely wrapped gift on the table beside before hiding his head under the covers, nuzzling Will's neck before they both drifted back to sleep.

*0oOo0*

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY NEEKS!" Yelled Percy, Jason and Leo in unison when they smashed open the door after three hours of Nico sleeping in Will's arms, effectively waking the two up. Will jolted upright, thankfully his arms loosened so Nico wasn't pulled up with him, instead, Nico let out an annoyed noise before tugging the golden haired boy back down, glaring at the trio in the doorway, frozen in a position of holding up a rainbow cake and balloons, looking to be about to bound into the room.

"...did we interrupt something?" Percy asked smirking, causing Leo to whistle.

"That's a good gift there Will!" Leo giggled ever so maturely.

Then they promptly screamed and were chased from the cabin by a skeleton each, courtesy of Nico.

Will reached over and grabbed the 'wrapped' gift he had for Nico and gave it to him again.

"It's later." Will grinned, his smile widened when Nico opened it, his face lighting up as he saw his new aviator jacket and ring. The ring was similar to his skull except it was a sun.

"Thank you Will." Was all that Nico said before he softly kissed his boyfriend, the fact he was woken early completely forgotten, replaced by the happiness and excitement Will had brought back into his life.

 _ **AN: Have a good whatever! I also wish you well on Valentine's day when it is upon us, cya later, have a good day!**_

 _ **'Youth is a gift of nature, but age is a work of art.' ~Stanislaw Jerxy Lec (I do not know).**_

 _ **~Solangelo Queen Jojo. I only have two titles, the Black Dragon (my OC is more than my OC but is still in many worlds, but many of the many world's are of my own creation that may never be ink on paper) and the Solangelo Queen.**_

 _ **~Jojo**_


End file.
